


Summertime Sadness

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Castiel Has an Eating Disorder (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy endingish, Hurt!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Referenced/Implied Eating Disorder, Self-Harm, comforting!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Castiel has been stuck in a rut he hasn't been in for years. This time, he has Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Summertime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperwholockFamily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Bluebird ily <3

The bedroom ceiling is white. Not white, white. Off white. Not eggshell either. Or pearl. Just a generic, bland white that was unoffending to the masses that would see the house when it was put up for sale. Everything about that day fell in perfectly. Originally, the house was just going to be for Castiel's boyfriend, Dean. They looked together, with the intention that Castiel would be there frequently. However, his housing fell through, so when Dean moved in, so did he. 

Everything after that, however, fell apart. He lost his job, his car broke down, and things slowly spiraled out of control. As much as he tried, Dean could only do so much. And, as much as he enjoyed Dean's presence, he enjoyed the quiet reprise of the house to himself.

It was such reprise that caused Castiel to end up laying across the bed, left arm bleeding from half a dozen small, straight cuts. As he lay there, he thought it might have been more like a dozen, he lost count again. But it did the trick, and his mind was no longer swirling and dark.

There was the click of the front door, something from Castiel's half awake brain recognized but just as quickly dismissed. It was the middle of the day, and Dean was at work. He wouldnt be home for hours still.

As footsteps thudded up the hall, Castiel slowly sat up. It was the afternoon. The bright sunlight of midday had dulled to orange and pink hues and the room was darker. Castiel jumped up and quickly ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

"Cas? Cas!"

He heard Dean's voice and his blood pounded in his ears. He heard him swear then a knock at the bathroom door.

"Cas?" Dean's voice came softer this time. "Open the door. Please. I'm not mad."

Castiel grasped at his arm, holding it close to his chest.

"Please. I'm worried. There's blood on the bed. I just wanna know you're okay."

Castiel hesitated a moment more and slowly opened the door. Dean's eyes widened as he took in the sight, and he took in a sharp breath. Castiel cringed inwardly, but looked up when he felt gentle touches on his arms slowly moving him out of the bathroom and pulling him into Dean's chest. He quickly folded, and with Dean's arms around him, he released a sob.

"It's okay, it's okay," Dean said softly, over and over. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Dean carefully guided him back to their room and sat him down. He left briefly and came back with a first aid kit and quietly cleaned up the wounds.

"You eat today?" Dean asked and Castiel slowly shook his head. "That's okay. I'll make you something easy. Get you some water..."

After Dean dressed the wounds, he quietly removed the bloodied bedsheet and got a soft comforter and tucked him in. He left briefly, coming back with food and a thermos with warm tea. He helped him sit up and drink a bit then kissed his head.

"It's okay, Cas." Dean said softly. "I'll take care of you, okay, buddy?"

Castiel quietly nodded. "Okay, Dean."


End file.
